


Ice Cold Hands Taking Ahold

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Anna, Angelic Grace, Anna is Orpheus, Anna-centric, Basically just combining my love for femslash and greek mythology omg, F/F, Fallen Angels, Fallen Anna, Femslash, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hell, Human Ruby, Loss of Grace, Mythology - Freeform, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, POV Second Person, Ruby is Eurydice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find out that she has been killed and taken to Hell, you come down from Heaven, wings a blazing fury and your grace as your only guide. You storm through the pits of Hell, descending further and further into the darkness that encompasses your love whole.You let your connection guide you; you know what her should looks like, you know what soul is hers and you let her be your beacon, pulling you closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold Hands Taking Ahold

When you find out that she has been killed and taken to Hell, you come down from Heaven, wings a blazing fury and your grace as your only guide. You storm through the pits of Hell, descending further and further into the darkness that encompasses your love whole.You let your connection guide you; you know what her should looks like, you know what soul is hers and you let her be your beacon, pulling you closer. 

Other demons try and stop you, they cling to your wings and tear out your feathers, but with a touch of your hand, a mere brush of your fingers, they're gone, no longer existing in any realm as you smite them. No-one is going to stop you from getting to her… you need to get to her before it is too late. 

You're getting closer and closer to her soul, that bright and beautiful soul, and you reach out your hand, ready to grab her and raise her from perdition, when black smoke encompasses her whole. You can see her glimmer behind the darkness, but other than that vague outline, she's hidden from your view. You stop short, coming in front of the demon who shields her from your view. 

'Let her go.' You hiss, and the demon merely grins at you. It ebbs and flows, it bends to tease you with Ruby's soul, before snapping back in front of her and blocking her from your view once more. 

'You should know by now that you don't made _demands_ of demons, you make _deals_ with them.' It declares and you swallow hard. You know that Father will kill you if you make a deal with a demon, especially _this_ demon, as you are going against his orders by rescuing an insignificant human, but you can't stop yourself. She is your life.

Your chin shoots up in defiance, but yet you still question, 'What kind of deal will you give an angel, Lilith?' 

'One that will make you happy,' Lilith replies, 'you can have your darling little Ruby back, even though her soul belongs to me now.' 

You go to move forward but the black smoke grows in size, stopping you from getting any closer to her, and the threat of this is impossible for you to ignore, so you exclaim, 'You said I could have her!' 

'I wasn't going to let you just stroll out of here with her in tow, now was I? I thought you angels were supposed  to be smart? No. You can have your precious human back, _if_ you manage to make it out of hell in front of her, without looking back onto her.' 

You stare at her incredulously, unable to comprehend the reasoning behind it. You know that you shouldn't take this, that there's obviously some sort of trick behind it all but then you catch the glimmer of Ruby, hiding behind Lilith's smoky form, and your breath catches. 

'If I manage to do that, you'll rip up her contract?' You question because you _need_ to make sure that Lilith doesn't find a way to tug Ruby from your grasp once again.

'Of course. I am just like any other demon, I am bound to a deal.' Lilith declares and you only hesitate for a second, before you're nodding your head. Yes. You are going to agree to this because you didn't disobey, you didn't fight your way through heaven and hell to come away empty handed. You need Ruby by your side to make life worthwhile, and this is how you're going to do it. 

'Good.' Lilith declares, but she doesn't move and you go to get her out of the way, to let Ruby move around her to start her escape from Hell, when she's suddenly saying, 'Now now, have you already forgotten? You don't get to look upon her face until you're both out of Hell. Now turn and start walking. She'll be behind you.' 

You're not entirely sure you believe the demon, but instead of voicing your opinions and making Lilith back out of your deal, you instead turn on your heel and slowly start your descent up through hell. 

You can't hear a thing behind you, you can't hear the shuffle of feet or the fight as Ruby brings herself out of the depths, and moves closer and closer to the light that you're guiding. You know that Ruby would want to live with you, would chose you over Hell, but you don't know if she will make the journey. She is strong and she is determined, and she is not like anyone else you have ever met. 

But Hell is a dark and dangerous place, and you don't know if she'll be able to fight off the demons that will want to hold her back. You don't even know if Lilith will stick to their deal. You know they said that they are bound just like any other demon, but you… you have doubts. How can you not? How can you _trust_ a demon?

It's when this thought comes into your mind you consider that Ruby may not even be behind you. You didn't even know if Lilith released her, and so, for all you know, your beloved may still be buried deep in the pits, watching you walk away from her, thinking she's right behind you. 

But you shake your head. You cannot think like that. You need to keep the faith that your kind are so famous for. You need to keep believing that Ruby is right behind you, and that the gates to Hell are going to get close r and closer, and you're going to step over them together. You need to keep thinking that you're going to be able to pull her into your arms once more, and press your lips to hers again. That you're going to be able to hold her and never let her go.

You keep moving, watching as the demons that inhabit Hell part on either side of you, letting you walk out of here with one of their own. It's that thought that makes you realise once again that maybe Ruby isn't behind you, and you itch to look over your shoulder to check, because why would they willingly part and not try to fight for someone who is getting the special treatment? Why wouldn't they try to stop someone who was getting saved? Why wouldn't they ask what made them so special?

Despite yourself, you keep moving. You just need to believe that she is there behind you, especially when you are drawing closer to the gates; when the light from earth shines through and teases the demons that are stuck below the surface. 

You are nearly there so you no longer think about looking back at her, you just think about crossing the threshold of Hell and then everything will be all right. 

Then, the second you cross the threshold you feel like all the breath has been knocked out of your body and you turn with a smile on your face, to pull Ruby into your embrace once more and promise to never let go, because this is what you've dreamt of ever since you heard that you could pull her from Hell. Ever since you vowed to either save her or join her.

However, the second you turn, you see it. 

Ruby hasn't crossed over the threshold and before you can even register her features, see her face or glimpse at her golden hair, black smoke envelopes her and she disappears from your gaze, Lilith's form dragging her back to the depths and the last thing you have of her, the last memory of your beloved, is the scream of your name as she's dragged to her doom. 

You're not sure how long you stand there, watching the spot where she was, how she was a mere step away from crossing the threshold and she was snatched from your fingertips. How your impatience caused her to be dragged to the depths again. You realise that if you had just waited _one more second_ , she would be in your arms right now. You let out a cry, a bloodcurdling scream that brings thunder with it and sets the nearest trees on fire, but you do not care. 

You are still not sure how long you stand there, but after some time you find yourself reaching for your blade, and you find that the idea of carving out your grace isn't so hard now. A new life without Ruby made you put off your decision, but now, a life where you can forget about your failures and the fact your let her down seems far too appealing. 

So, you plunge the blade into your stomach and take out the essence that makes you an angel, and then before you know it, you're falling and falling and everything goes dark around you. 

Not that you mind that, of course; blazing wings and guiding grace means nothing without the woman you love. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
